


Silence May be Golden, but You're Priceless

by msperfectsheep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: I gave Gavroche the civilian name of Lucas, I'd die for this ship, Like, Oh and mercury's here under the name Elias, and silencer, both have a whole silence arc, claude cant speak when hes miming things, i'm actually proud, the angst could be very strong, this is a rare pair that's really cute, yeah this is a PV and CGI crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep
Summary: Through thick and thin, they would never part.A meeting completely caused by chance that creates ripples in two boy's lives until the end of their days.A talk that turns those ripples into waves.A fight that creates a storm.And the calm that comes afterwards.
Relationships: Claude/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 5





	Silence May be Golden, but You're Priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinkleBrooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleBrooks/gifts).



The first time Claude met him, it was at a concert.

It was loud and hot outside, and with the sun setting, becoming darker and harder to see. It was almost like a mosh pit, with music so loud the ground shook and bodies pressed against each other in an unforgiving sea of sweat and flesh. Claude had been separated from his friends ages ago when he’d gone to the bathroom(something he’d regretted almost immediately) and now he was stuck looking for them in the crowd, scanning the faces of the mass surrounding him and hoping he could catch sight of someone he knew, whether it be Felix(who they dragged for some reason), or Allegra, or Bridgette, or Lucas, or Elias. Just one of them would do. 

But before he could achieve his goal, a drunk girl in her mid twenties crashed into him from behind and sent him to the muddy ground, wet from spilt beer, vomit, and other things. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and started to get up when a hand dropped down to him. The hand’s nails were black, and the wrist was covered in bracelets. When Claude traced the hand back to its owner, he was surprised it belonged to a boy. The hand had been so beautiful. He grabbed it and was hoisted to his feet. 

“You okay?” The boy asked. His face was covered in dramatic black makeup, but behind it were kind eyes and a soft smile. Claude wasn’t sure if the blue that tipped the boy’s black hair was from the light or hair dye, but either way, he liked it.

Claude returned the smile, although it was much more cocky(unintentionally). “Fine, thanks. My clothes say otherwise though.” He laughed. His shirt and jeans were covered in mud, and while he was sure it would wash out, he was sure that his mom would at least make a minor fuss when she picked him up. 

The boy laughed as well. “A little dirt never hurt anyone, but it never improved their day either.” He said something else, but his words were swallowed up by the sudden swell of music. Claude laughed anyways, sure it was funny. The music grew louder and louder, and around him, the crowd more lively and excited. He bounced around, shoved from person to person and trying to stay upright. 

The band ended with their song with a bang and held an intermission. People pushed past, heading towards concessions. The mysterious boy was carried away with the crowd, and before he’d even realized it, Claude lost sight of him. He searched for him, but alas, it was like he'd vanished like a dream. He just stood still, searching, when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped, nearly yelping. 

“Hey Claude! Wanna go grab some drinks?!” Called Elias, one of the friends Claude had come with. Claude stopped searching for the mysterious stranger and joined his friend. 

“Sure.”

But while his body walked away, his mind tried to get closer. For some unfathomable reason, that boy wouldn't leave his mind. 

Claude was determined to know why. 

-o-

“Hey, Allegra? Remember last night when I couldn’t find you guys for a while?” Claude stirred his lemonade, looking at the street from beneath the umbrella of a deli. There was a cute little girl drawing Labybug on the sidewalk with chalk. Allegra shrugged and swallowed a bite of cucumber sandwich. 

“Yes. What of it?”

He exhaled, trying to calm himself, but his body didn't listen. He could feel his heart rate fasten. “Well, uh, I went out of the bathroom, okay, and I was trying to find you guys when this woman came flying out of nowhere and knocked me onto the floor.”

He looked at her for any sort of reaction. She waved her hand a bit. “Go on.”

“Anyways, I was about to get up when this stranger held out their hand and helped me up. It was a really nice hand, with perfectly painted nails and it was really soft. Usually this wouldn’t be a big deal, but…”

“But what? Claude, you’re stalling.” She took another bite out of her sandwich, keeping her lilac eyes focused on him. 

He took a deep breath. “Is it possible to like someone after you just meet them? Like,  _ like  _ like them?”

Allegra stopped chewing, swallowed, and smiled. The smile turned to a laugh. Claude’s face flushed, and he was sure it was more red than a tomato. 

“Tell me about them.”

Claude wanted to both clam up completely and spill everything at the same time. If he were with anyone else, it probably would’ve been the former. But this was Allegra, the same girl who was friends with him from elementary school. The girl who still hung out with him even when he thought having a mullet was a good idea. The girl who fought alongside him against Monarch. She was basically his sister from another mister.

So he answered her. “Well, he’s shorter than me, but not as short as Bridgette. And he’s got these beautiful eyes-I couldn’t tell if they were green or blue in the light, but they were beautiful-and his hair is dark like the night, and he’s got this smile that’s so understanding and calming.” 

Allegra was glowing with a sort of cheeky yet comforting warmth. “How about his voice? Did you hear it?”

Of course he had. How could he forget it? 

God, just listening to his own thoughts made him embarrassed. He was totally head over heels after one interaction with a stranger. It was like he was a storybook character. 

He continued. “His voice...it's like a bass. It's resounding, but not harsh. It speaks to your soul, and it connects. You can listen to it for hours and not get tired of it. But even when he speaks a little, you feel like you have to listen to every word, or else you’ll be missing out on something wonderful.”

He looked at her. “Am I crazy?”

“You’re in love.”


End file.
